shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Doxel Ovo
History Early Years Doxel was born to a relatively normal Klatooinian slave family on Nal Hutta. From the beginning of his life, there was never any doubt that he was destined for the same future as any of his other family members. He'd end up a slave worker or some Hutt's personal thug and, with luck, he might have reached a more comfortable position as a secretary or negotiator one day. Looking back, he shudders to think that he'd have been just fine with all of that, having been raised to accept slavery as a happy inevitability. Having his head in the clouds for most of his young life didn't help that, with his imagination often running wild into stories of great and chivalrous warriors and their conquests across the stars. Of course, most of these were just fiction - fantasy holobooks he'd try to get his hands on whenever he could. Adulthood During his first few days of proper slavery to a small-time Hutt crimelord, Doxel found himself aboard a public transport bound for a large space station in Hutt space. Originally, he was supposed to board the station on the transport to carry out a delivery, then depart again on the same transport. However, the ship was seized in port by local pirates, and while most of its crew was held hostage and the cargo looted, Doxel managed to escape into the station and blend in with the locals. Soon after, the hostage situation ended in disaster and the transport was lost, leaving the young adult klatooinian stranded and without resources to return to his owners. Stuck and without recourse, he began a very meager life aboard the station, offering his services as a cargo loader and, at times, a personal bodyguard. He found that he had a talent for the latter, with his naturally imposing stature and the idealistic mannerisms instilled in him from those fantasy books he used to love so much. In a way, he tried to become the hero of his own story, maybe just to get away from thinking about the implications of returning home or facing his family of slaves. Several years passed, and despite having raised enough credits to buy passage off of the station, Doxel decided to stay for a while longer. It had become his home and the people there treated him with respect. Whenever a strange face showed up, he'd make it a point to introduce himself and get on their good side, if such a thing were possible. Perhaps the most signifcant of these new faces was an old human man who blew into the station one day and began preaching through the halls about something called the Sacred Way. After some thugs gave him some trouble, the old man decided to hire Doxel for protection, so he can make his speeches in peace. Of course, with hours a day spent standing around the old man, listening to his musings, Dox himself eventual became receptive to the things he taught. Honor and purity, respect for the dead, things he'd read about many times before but had never heard spoken of in person. Needless to say, it didn't take too long for him to start truly believing in this Sacred Way stuff. Even after the old man departed for a new place to preach, Dox remained and kept the teachings close to his heart. They became, in a way, a foundation for his selflessness and helped him expand his career as a bodyguard, eventually cultivating a reputation and allowing him to accept higher and higher profile jobs. One such job was nearly the end of his career. A reputable arms dealer by the name of Shebis Shenar had hired Doxel to protect her son during a weekend trip to Nar Shaddaa. The pay was good and the territory was familiar, so he gladly accepted, especially from someone with strong connections like Shenar. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side and the arms dealer's son was a little more brazen than he seemed. He picked the fight with the wrong swoop gang and ended up with a blaster bolt to the head before Dox had a chance to get him to cover. Discouraged and denied his pay, Dox faded away for a while. It wasn't until a few months later that he was contacted by the Broker with an offer for steady pay. Seeing no better options, Doxel accepted and joined the ranks of the Broker's agents. Religion Anyone who has been in Doxel's presence for any significant amount of time has probably heard whisperings or mumblings of prayer under his heavy breaths, and if asked, he's proud to admit that he is a follower of a religion known as the Sacred Way. However, while the Sacred Way is a relatively common religion, his version of it doesn't quite align with the others. Instead, it seems as if most of his prayers and morals are made up on the spot. He often prays over the bodies of his fallen foes, making quiet yet flower speeches about taking the burden of their sins. The more one listens, the more they're overcome with the sense that Doxel believes he may be the last truly good and pure person left in the galaxy. Of course, being little more than a brute, it's hard to say his assertions are true. Under any scrutiny, he often comes off as a hypocrite, whether he espouses the necessity of honor in combat and then turns around to throw his sword into the back of a fleeing opponent, or explains how living a life free of luxury is the only way to divinity just before chowing down on the roasted carcass of a beast seventy percent of the galaxy has never heard of before. In all, the specific religion Dox subscribes to seems to be born of simple narcissism. It's part of the chivalrous fantasy he's still living in, pretending he's still the hero of his own story, leaping headfirst into danger for the sake of fulfilling his own prophecy. Still, his beliefs don't seem to hurt anyone. He's learned to be charitable and kind to others, despite being ultimately self-centered, and whatever the motivation is, he's still ceaselessly willing to take a hit for anyone. Even if it's just for the glory. Career as a Broker Agent Dox began his adventures with the Broker's team in Shadow of the Broker IV: Hunting for Answers and is still in active duty, pursuing missions whenever they're offered. He's participated in nearly every mission since the time he joined up and has developed close bonds with many of the other agents. He's known for willingly placing himself in danger for the protection of his companions, often taking the brunt of whatever punishment is sent their way. During the events of Shadow of the Broker V: The Quarantine Quandary, Dox did his best to draw off and occupy the attacking rakghouls while Reo sliced the station's systems to help the team on the other side of the overrun compound. Doing so resulted in being exposed to the rakghoul virus itself, which he was able to stave off for a time until it caused him to lash out aggressively. His team then rushed to the medical bay, where Jasper Sunflare revealed his connection to the force by healing his wounds and easing the toll of the plague. During Shadow of the Broker IX: Cold Comfort, the agents' vacation was interrupted by a sudden and mysterious murder. With no weapons on hand during their trip to the wintry lodge, Dox had to resort to using a steak knife he'd used when feasting with the Norz family the night before. Both his jolly disposition and his fierce bravery endeared him to the family, and he's considered them friends since. Shadow of the Broker XII: A Most Sacred Eve featured Dox as a central character. After finding that he'd accidentally inspired a cult of bored, sheltered miners on a remote mining colony by the name of Wayright, he recruited the help of the Broker's agents in foiling a plan hatched by the planet's eccentric owners to scrap the place for insurance money. Since then, the colony has become independent and Dox remains good friends with its leaders. Agents of the Broker are free to seek safety and privacy there, as it is well away from the prying eyes of more populated sectors. In Shadow of the Broker XIV: Twelve Faces of Fear, Dox did his best to protect his allies during their escape from COMPNOR and the inquisitor Shorin. However, he ended up being one of the last ones standing as the Imperials finally closed in. With Shorin in reach, Dox delivered a crippling sword strike to the inquisitor before losing consciousness and soon learning that it had all been a clever simulation. Since that moment, Dox has not trusted Bastion and has refused to utilize the anceint construct. Having been prepared to die, he felt cheated by the sudden drop of the curtain. During the Imperial raid on the Coronet Cell's compound in Shadow of the Broker XX: Without a Trace, Dox had volunteered to defend Balken while the Drall secured the data in the medical bay. Erdogan Cael and Chimagura had split off before then to retrieve Bastion from another part of the compound and returned after both securing the artifact and encountering the inquisitor Amunet. The inquisitor had pursued the two to the medical bay, where she attacked once again, utilizing her talent for concealment. However, Dox managed to see through her ruse just as she was attempting to pass by him and unsheathed his sword to land a single, swift stroke that nearly pierced her heart. She used the last of her strength to push herself away, landing by Lieutenant Argus, who did his best to stabilize her almost certainly fatal injury. This caused the imperials to retreat from the medical bay, allowing the team the time they needed to finish the job and rejoin the others. Category:Bodyguards Category:Broker Agents Category:Characters played by Ben B. Category:Coronet Cell Category:Hired Guns Category:Klatooinians Category:Marauders Category:PCs